


It's... Complicated

by FandomFanfics



Category: DD - Fandom, Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Avocados at Law, M/M, Nelson and Murdock, The Devil Of Hell's Kitchen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomFanfics/pseuds/FandomFanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Foggy text each other every night. Sometimes just the usual "good night", but somehow manages to end up with words like "you're perfect" or "you don't deserve all this self hatred," at times. But, they never actually say it aloud. It's.... Complicated.</p><p>(This starts somewhere just before season 2.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late night texts

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter in this fan fiction was also posted on my tumblr, however from now on I will only be posting here. 
> 
> Well, I don't know if there's much else to say. I hope you enjoy!

Foggy had just stumbled home from at late night drink at Josie's. Or two, or three. He had found his phone in his pocket while seated on his crappy, old leather couch. He is currently debating whether or not to text Matt. He usually does, but he's been thinking a lot tonight. About Matt, in particular. About those text they send each other every night before they head to bed, and how they just seem to ignore and forget these texts during the day. Perhaps because it would make stuff between them awkward if they actually said it aloud. He really doesn't know. He wants to ask Matt every time he sees his handsome, annoying face. But, somehow he manages to shut up about it. They text but never dares to say it aloud.

Even though he decided upon not texting Matt, he is now scrolling to his phone in search of Matt's name anyway. However, it shows up quickly, under the category 'A', of course since the inside joke about them being avocados at law is a thing to this day. So, of course, Matt is named Avocado. Nothing Foggy has been thinking about before, really. But it was already back then he realized how much he liked Matt. And still does. Romantic or not, that name is here to stay. He never really calls Matt Avocado, of course. But, it is a nice reminder of how long they've known each other. And the years to come.  
He ends up texting him a simple "Godnight Murdock", which of course should have been a 'goodnight,' but Foggy just fucks those simple things up sometimes. It is only when Matt texts him back with a "Godnight to you to, Fog", that Foggy realizes his mistake and quickly texts him back "I'm a failure" and adds a "Goodnight" shortly after.

 

It takes some time for Matt to answer, because he honestly doesn't know what to answer. To him, Foggy is in no way a failure and it saddens him to hear him write something like that. He sits like that for about 15 minutes, actually. Not really knowing what to say. He feels like that too sometimes, that he's a failure. But if any of them is a failure, it's definitely not Foggy. He ends up replying with a simple "no you're not." He is actually somehow sad or maybe frustrated, that Foggy thinks of himself like that and he honest to God wishes there was something he could do to stop him from saying nonsense like that. After a few minutes, he gets another text and the monotonous not quite female and not quite male voice reads it aloud "I thought you had fallen asleep on me there, Matty. But, yeah. I really am." And yet again, Matt is sitting there for some time, considering his answer. But it ends with a simple. "Stop it, you're perfect." Because to him, Foggy is exactly that. Yeah, he's kind of awkward, he's a bit chubby and he is sensitive. And so what? To Matt, this is what makes Foggy so special. After a second, he receives the next text "But, Matt. I'm not." To which Matt quickly replies. "Yeah, you are. Foggy. Just because you don't see what I see, it doesn't make it a lie." And before he can regret the 'what I see', he already send the text. He knows Foggy is gonna try to avoid this subject by commenting on the fact that Matt can't see him. And, he was right. Seconds after a text arrives. "How can you possibly know that I am all these things you think, when you can't see me?" Which just makes Matt shake his head, a bit annoyed.

After considering to explain how his senses works, how he simply knows that Foggy's perfect, he ends up texting him the last message of the night. "Goodnight, Fog. Get some rest. You are special and you deserve so much better than this self hated." The monotonous voice reads it aloud to him, before he sends it. He then turns the sound on his phone off and plugs it in to be fully charged in the morning. After making sure everything is at is supposed to be outside his apartment windows, he goes to bed.

He falls asleep about half an hour later, though ending up in something he guess he should call a dream. Dreaming about actually talking to Foggy about all these texts the following day. It starts out with a "good morning. I think you're perfect too." When Matt arrives at the office next day. He can already tell, that Karen isn't there. Her usual shampoo and perfume not present in the air as it is when she's actually there. So, it must have been Foggy. "Uh. What?" Matt asks, shortly scratching the back of his head, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. He never expected to talk to Foggy about these text and he's pretty sure that these words were just something his own brain made up to fill the silence. "I said, good morning. And.. I think you're perfect too." Foggy says again, without looking up from his cup of coffee. Though, Matt can hear an increase in the amount heart beats and he knows, that Foggy's cheeks has turned a light shade of pink. A small quirky smile spreads across his lips. "Good morning to you too, Fog. Rough night?" He asks with his usual Murdock chuckle and the crooked smile. "Just the usual stupid trip to Josie's a Tuesday night." Foggy answers with a small sigh. Matt navigates through the office to the kitchen easily, searching for some aspirins and a glass of water for Foggy. On his way, Foggy mumbles a low "Show off" under his breath, which makes Matt chuckle lightly. "I can't believe that you actually made the wounded, handsome duck thing work on me." Foggy adds a bit louder, causing Matt to bump his head against the cupboard door. Foggy is by his side quickly, carefully touching Matt's head in search for blood or swelling. His heartbeat quickens and so does his breath. He's worried. "Fog. I'm fine." Matt says gently, trying to calm him down. It was just a comment that he didn't expect at all. "Tell that to the small amount of blood in your hair." Foggy answers, adding an "I'm so sorry, Matt." He leads Matt to a chair and makes him sit down.

Before anything else happens, his alarm goes off and he wakes up with a start. He rubs his face shortly, a sigh escaping his lips. "Just a dream." He mutters, although he can't tell if he's relieved or disappointed.


	2. A day at the office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not a completely regular day at the office, but it's a nice one. It's an awfully quiet day and the dynamic trio decides to go for lunch together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had promised myself, that I wouldn't post another chapter until tomorrow, but since the first one got a bunch of hits already, I'm gonna post it today anyway
> 
> I hope you likey likey

Matt gets out of bed around 5 minutes after his alarm went off, still in a small amount of pain from his run in with some small gang the other day. He's got scratches here and there, sore muscles and not to mention the purple-ish bruise showing below the stubble on the left side of his jaw. Nothing to major. Today is Monday, happened on Saturday, so it should hopefully gone soon. He easily makes his way to the small bathroom, lightly splashing his face with the cold water. He tastes the slight copper-ish flavor from the old building's pipes in his mouth, as a single drop runs down his lips. He then quickly changes to his usual fitted, dark grey suit, a light blue shirt and a black tie with small white stripes. Lastly, he fixes his hair and places the sunglasses on the bridge of his nose.

He leaves his small apartment shortly after, although not before grabbing his phone from the charger. With the brown leather bag over his left shoulder, the red and white cane in his right and crooked smile on his lips, he makes his way towards the office. Matt already knows from a couple blocks away, that both Foggy and Karen are in. So, it probably won't be anything like his dream. Or maybe it just might, Foggy is always capable of surprising him. Though, something like that is a surprise that he never expects to happen in real life.

He enters the office shortly after, taking in the every impression of the small working space around him. Karen's in the kitchen. Making coffee, judging from the smell of coffee in the air. One of the windows open, letting the sound of traffic and the smell of car exhaustion in. He turns his head towards Foggy's office, as he hears a slight pained groan coming from that direction.

"Morning Miss Page." He says with a smirk. With an added "Just another regular day at the office, huh?"

Karen offers him a smirk and a "good morning."

After having a small chat with her, Matt makes his way to Foggy's office where he stops in the door, taking up most of the space. His left shoulder leaning softly against the doorframe.

"Morning sunshine. Rough night?" He jokes, a small chuckle escaping his lips.

Yet another groan escapes Foggy's lips, as his forehead hits the table in front of him. "Shut up, asshole." Foggy mumbles.

"Aw. Love you too, Foggy." Matt says jokingly.

He gets his pained friend a glass of cold water from the kitchen and some aspirins from his bag. He places them on the table beside Foggy's head and pads his shoulder shortly.

"Get well soon, will you? We have a whole bunch of work to do. You look like crap." He says, as he leaves his friend's office with a "You can't see me" following him out the door. Matt smirks shortly, as he enters his own office, sitting down in his chair. Shortly after, he hears Karen's foot steeps approaching, a mug of coffee in her hand. A small, thankful sigh escapes his lips as the mug is set down upon the wooden surface of his desk.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much I need that." He says with a thankful sigh. His hands finds the mug shortly after, as he takes a sip.

"Yeah... I kinda do." She answers, as she leaves his office, the door half open, letting in Foggy's pained noises and Karen's soft hums every now and then.

After a couple of coffees for Matt and some aspirins and a lot of water for Foggy, the three of them head out for lunch break. Matt's hand rests steadily on Foggy's arm, his cane folded up in the office. The three of them moves down the street together like a group of smiling idiotic friends. But, perhaps, that's kind of what they are. Before, it was the dynamic duo, but it has definitely turned into a trio.

"You should have come with us on Saturday. It was so much fun!" Karen exclaims and Matt offers a small smirk in response.

"I wish I could have, but falling down the stairs kind of kills the mood." Matt answers after a while. Karen simply offers him a small, insecure laugh in return. It's not completely a lie, though. He did fall from a staircase. Just along with a couple of gang members.

"You gotta get a dog, man." Foggy jokes, a laugh coming from all of them now. Not an insecure or made up laugh, an actual genuine of the kind.

"I don't need a dog, Fog." Matt answers, shaking his head shortly. Perhaps this trio is turning into a duo again, only Matt is no longer a part of it. And, perhaps he doesn't deserve to be anyway.

The three of them enters a small diner down the street, as none of them felt like going to the supermarket to pick up some shitty sandwiches. Foggy and Matt sits down at one side of the table, faithful companions as they are and leaves Karen to sit alone on the opposite side of the table. After having decided upon a burger, Foggy reads the menu aloud for Matt, who ends up going with the menu of the day, since he really doesn't know what to pick. The menu of the day apparently is a sandwich. Although, he expects it to be a lot better than the ones he usually pick up from the supermarket, usually light toast bread, mayonnaise, dried up salad, tomatoes and cucumber + a slice of meat that falls somewhere on the scale between meat and ground up bone and muscle. He insults his moth every time he eats it, but always ends up eating it anyway.

  
After having finished their lunch they return to the office together, fuller than when they arrived that morning. It had been nice to actually hang out with Fog and Karen again, without it involving work and Matt really hopes that Hell's kitchen will be quiet for a while, so that he can spend some actual time with his friends. Matt gets back to works, as he feels the city around him, enjoying the smells, the feeling and the sound of this part of town that he calls home.


	3. Is this usually how best buddies communicate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the hits. Here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!

Matt left the office early. Foggy and Karen persuaded him into going out for a drink with them tonight. He made up some excuse about having to get groceries and some other stuff before they went out. Karen had offered to do it for him, knowing it would be a lot quicker if she did it. But, he had declined the offer and taken the rest of the day of to 'buy groceries and some other stuff', but really to take a quick look around the city, to see if anything new had come up.

Matt is currently standing at a rooftop, wearing the red and black suit. Just observing Hell's kitchen beneath the roof top. The sun is just about to set, judging by the mild spring cold starting to creep up around him. He estimates the clock to be around 19:30. Still an hour left until his night out with Karen and Foggy starts. He has already crafted himself an excuse if he has to leave to be the reckless vigilante of Hell's kitchen. His excuse being, that he still isn't feeling that well after his fall from the stairs and has to excuse himself. However, he is actually feeling quite fine taking everything into consideration. This would be his way of getting out of drinking with his friends to fight scumbags on the streets of hell's kitchen.

Foggy and Karen left the office a couple of hours after Matt, feeling that they'd done enough for a day. Foggy was eating his way through a china box in a small, Chinese restaurant with Karen sat on the opposite side of the table, eating pretty much the same thing. None of them really felt like going home to cook and this was what they ended up with. Matt had heard bits and pieces of their conversation. Karen had asked about him. About why he always showed up with bruises and sometimes even dragged himself into work when he shouldn't. Foggy's heartbeat had speed up and Matt knew he was about to tell a lie. He had told Karen, that he didn't know more than she did. Matt felt relieved, actually. He hadn't expected him to tell her that he was a vigilante, but he knew that it was hard to hide things like this from your friends.

 

Matt shows up at Josie's a bit late, wearing a light blue linen shirt, a pair of casual, black pants and a black jacket. He quickly locates Karen and Foggy's familiar heart beats in the mass of sweaty, drunk bikers and outcasts. He orders a glass of their cheap whiskey, before he starts to walk in the general direction of the heartbeats that he would recognize anywhere. Well, at least he'd recognize Foggy's. He deliberately left his cane at home, since it would just be in the way, which makes walking in the cramped space that much harder. He softly places a hand against Foggy's shoulder, as he sits down in the chair beside him.

"Hey buddy. Never thought you'd actually show." Foggy says with a genuine smile.

A small chuckle escapes Matt's lips. "Couldn't stand up my faithful friends, could I?" He asks, earning a small laugh from Karen.

"It's nice to see you out with us again, you know." She speaks softly, as she takes a sip from whatever she's drinking. Beer, he assumes. It's hard to tell with all the other alcoholic drinks in the air, but he's pretty sure it's beer.

"Beer?..." He asks her, while turning his head towards Foggy, who also seems to be drinking beer. ".... and beer?" He adds. He smirks the usual, crooked Murdock smile.

"What? Not breaking out the strong alcohol when I finally decide to join you?" He asks with a small chuckle.

The air shifts slightly around Foggy's hair as he shakes his head. "No, sorry Matt. I had enough of that yesterday. Or just too much beer. I can never tell. But, anyway." Foggy answers with a shrug. Karen seconds that.

"Well. Cheers to being almost sober, then" Matt says, as his hands finds the lightly scratched glass and lifts it to touch glasses with the two other and feels a few drops of beer on his hand. He doesn't complain, though. He takes a sip of his glass, placing it on the table again. Their conversation continues for an hour and a couple of beers, until Foggy decides it's time to say goodnight.  
As he finishes his beer, he gets up and drapes his jacket over his right arm. "Well. I guess it's time to go." He says with a smirk, as he gives the two of them a hug, his heart rate slightly increasing as he hugs Matt. He leaves shortly after, leaving Karen and Matt to each other's company. The two of them are silent for a while, not really knowing what to say. Or, Matt knows what to say. He's been planning to ask for her advice for a while, but he just couldn't get any one on one time with her.

A sigh escapes his lips after a while. "Hey, Karen? Can I ask you something?" He asks carefully, as he drinks the last few drops from his third glass of whiskey.

He feels the air around her shift as she nods. "Sorry, yeah." She answers with a slight embarrassed chuckle.

"It's just... Well...." He trails off, not really knowing where to start. He finds his phone in his pocket, placing it in front of Karen.

"Open me and Foggy's messages and tell if that how best friends usually... communicate when they aren't around each other." He says a bit awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. She watches him for a second.

"Look... Matt.." She begins, but before she can finish he shakes his head shortly.

"Please... Karen." He says softly. A sigh escapes her lips, but his ears pick up the sound of her fingers on the screen shortly after. After having looked through a couple of them, she locks the phone and gives it back to him.

"I'd say no... But, why don't you guys talk to each other about this instead?" She asks softly, squeezing his arm from across the table. She simply earns a shrug from Matt.

"I'm afraid it might ruin our friendship. I mean, we both know it's there... But." He answers with a sigh, not really knowing what else to say.


	4. Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I feel down the stairs" is a regular Matt Murdock excuse, but what happens when karma steps in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the hits! I still can't believe, that more than 400 people read this
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter. c:

Matt heads home about an hour after having talked to Karen. He texts his usual goodnight to Foggy, although he knows he's probably fallen asleep already. Matt changes to the pajama pants Foggy had given him for Christmas and heads straight to bed. It takes a while to fall asleep, but he eventually gets there. A bit late, though. The clock having already past 1 am.

Matt wakes up the next morning with a slight hangover. His hand slams into the alarm, as it goes off. He sits straight up in bed as he stretches, a few joints cracking. A small yawn escapes his lips as he leaves the warmth of the bed and heads to the bathroom to take a quick shower. It might wake him up just a bit more. He hopes, although already knowing there's no chance. After what feels like a few minutes under the hot water (and probably is a lot more), he leaves the shower, while wrapping a towel around his waist. As he gets back to the bedroom, he gets his phone to read the time aloud to him. 7:36. He's kind of late already, great. He quickly finds a black suit and a white shirt in his closet. He fixes his hair in the mirror quickly, searching for his glasses for a while. He finds them on his night stand at last, putting them on. He gets his phone to read the time aloud one last time, 7:45. So late. He pulls on his black shoes as quick as possible, as he hurries out the door. Outside, the low class cleaning staff has just washed the stairs, he can smell the cheap cleaning agents and the warm, coppery water in the air. Although, he doesn't seem to notice when he half run, half walk down the stairs with his cane folded up under his arm. His foot slip at the 10th step from the bottom and before he can even react, his back hits the steps under him and as does his head. He just keeps lying there for a while, trying to stop the world from spinning around. If he just takes a few seconds, he'll be fine. But, of course his neighbor, an old lady notices his pained noises, as he tries to get up and she stands at the top of the staircase in seconds.

"Jesus. Matthew, are you alright?" She asks, worried. The smell of wet metal and salt fills the air and something drips onto the steps just beneath his head.

"Fuck" He mutters under his breath. Blood. "I'm fine!" He exclaims, although not sounding as fine as he wants to.

"I'm calling an ambulance." She says, worriedly, as he walks towards her apartment.

"No, please. Mrs. Coleman. You don't have to." He answers with a small smirk, carefully touching the back of his head and winching at the pain.

"Oh, dear. What do you want me to do then?" She asks.

Matt thinks for a second, not really knowing what to answer. "Can you find my law firm in the phone book? Nelson and Murdock. If you call the office, a woman named Karen or a guy named Franklin should pick up." He says carefully. Mrs. Coleman leaves with a sigh as she goes to call the firm. Or, at least he hopes that's who she'll call.

 

Foggy arrives at work that morning, Karen already sat at her desk. "Morning Miss Page." He says with a smirk, as he sets his bag down in his office and returns to the main room, where Karen greats him with a

"Good morning Foggy." He grabs a cup of coffee from the kitchen.

"Where's Matt?" He asks, as he returns to Karen's desk.

"No idea. I thought you might know?" She asks with a shrug.

Foggy's forehead shortly wrinkles. "How would I know?" He says confused.

A small chuckle escapes Karen's lips. "Come on. I'm not exactly blind..." She trails of and wishes she hadn't said that.

"What I meant is, whatever it is, there's something obvious going on between the two of you." She says, like it's that simple. 

Foggy chuckles nervously. "You mean like running a law firm together?" He asks, although he knows that wasn't at all what she meant. He takes a sip of his mug, as he waits for an answer. 

"You know exactly what I mean, Foggy." She grins.

Before Foggy can answer, though, the phone starts ringing. His eyebrow rises shortly, questioning who would be calling just before they open. Karen picks up the line after a second.

"Nelson and Murdock. Karen Page, what can I do for you?" She asks, still a bit confused.

"Yes? Hello. Are you work associates with Matthew?" An older woman on the other end asks. Karen looks at Foggy for a second, shortly shrugging at his confused expression.

"Yes, that is correct. How may I help you, mam?" She asks softly, as she finds a pen and some paper, just in case she needs to write something down.

"It is not me, who needs your help. Matthew fell on the stairs and he doesn't want me to call an ambulance. He told me to call his office." Mrs. Coleman said, sounding just as confused as Foggy and Karen.

Karen dropped her pen on the table, as she started looking really worried after a short moment. "Right... We're on our way." She said, hanging up before Mrs. Coleman could say anything else.

"What's wrong Karen? Where are we going?" Foggy asks, as he sets his mug down on Karen's table.

"It's Matt. He fell on the stairs." She says quickly, before the two of them storms out of the door, running towards the building where Matt lives.

Foggy and Karen arrives shortly after, Matt still lying on the stairs. It's quite a sight, Hell's kitchen's vigilante, the dark red sunglasses has almost fallen off, his hair is a mess and there's a tiny pool of blood under his head. He seems somehow terrified. Foggy understands why, though. Matt always has the upper hand in a fight, well almost, and now he actually slipped and fell. "Jesus, Matt." Foggy says worried, as he runs the couple of steps to his friend. Karen passes them on her way up the stairs, making her way towards Mrs. Coleman standing at the top, just looking. The two women enter the older's apartment, Karen trying to comfort the obviously shocked older lady.

"What the hell happened to you?" Foggy asks.

"I... I don't know. I just slipped." Matt answers, his eyes looking more empty than usual.

Foggy carefully pulls him to sit. "Did you break anything?" Foggy is clearly worried.

"I don't think so." Matt answers, shortly touching the small cut in the back of his head, shutting his eyes tightly. Definitely sore and definitely still bleeding.

"For fuck's sake, Matt." Foggy mutters under his breath, as he carefully pulls the confused, blind, handsome man to his feet.

"I'm sorry, but you need to go to the ER." Matt doesn't complain this time, though. He is supposed to be a regular blind man, after all and not a reckless vigilante.


	5. Concussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a late update compared to my earlier ones. I have written exams coming up soon and I am currently preparing for them. I will try to post as regularly as possible.

Matt feels the world spinning around him and all he wants to do is to get away from the attention and call Claire for help. But, since this isn't really a Daredevil thing, he has to go to the ER and there's no way to get around it.

"How the hell did you fall?" Foggy asks, as he helps Matt to sit down on the last step of the stairs to regain his balance.

"I... I don't know, Foggy. l just fell." He mumbles with a shrug, not really wanting to say it out loud. He feels kind of embarrassed. He is after all a reckless, blind vigilante and it ends up being a couple of stairs that sends him to the ER.

"I think you might have a concussion. " Foggy says with a low sigh, earning a sigh from Matt as well.

"We gotta go, Matt. Karen is talking to your neighbor." Foggy explains. He grabs Matt's arm softly, pulling him to his feet as they leave the building as they head towards the ER.

They arrive the ER shortly after, Matt's pretty thankful for the small amount of people. Foggy leads him to a chair, where Matt sits down, gently pressing a piece of paper to the back of his head, trying to stop the blood from dripping onto his suit. Foggy pats his shoulder softy. "I'll be back soon, buddy." He says, as he heads to the counter. Foggy had called on their way here and they had promised to get Matt through as quickly as possible. Matt needs to focus on something else than the feeling of the world spinning and ends up analyzing the room around him instead. A couple of nurses here and there, an old man in the third chair to his right, a young boy and his dad on the far end of the room. The young boy's arm is broken and he seems really afraid. There's a middle aged lady with what he assumes is her wife in two chairs across from him, one of them having cut her finger with what is probably a kitchen knife, pretty deep. The air smells of hospital; sterilized rooms, clean areas, the same anonymous clean smell coming from every room and old people, of course. The staff seems really busy, even though there isn't exactly a lot of people in the ER, but that's of course only what's in this room. He listens for a while, taking in all the sounds of the ER. The crying kids, the adults in pain, the teenagers who broke their arms or legs doing stupid teenage stuff. He can't help but smile shortly. He never really thinks about these things, people with everyday injuries.

After a couple of minutes, a young nurse appears through the door which leads into the actual ER.

"Matthew Murdock." She says, to which Matt carefully rises from his seat. Foggy quickly returns to his side and Matt softly wraps his hand around forearm, as they walk towards the old, wooden door with rectangular windows. As they pass the nurse, she softly places a small hand against his shoulder "Please follow me, Mr. Murdock." She says with a gentle smirk and signals for Foggy to follow as well. Matt can practically feel Foggy's quick pulse through the fabric of his shirt and jackets. He's worried. About him. He gives his arm a gentle squeeze, as they enter the room.

"Alright, please sit down Mr. Murdock." The nurse instructs, as she closes the door behind him. Foggy leads Matt to a chair, where he sits down and Foggy stands back a bit, giving the nurse some room to work.

The nurse pulls on some gloves, as she sits down on a small stool with wheels. "Right, Mr. Murdock. Can you tell me what happened?" She asks softly, as she carefully removes his hand and the paper from his head.

"I... Uh. Fell down the stairs." He says, a small sigh escaping his lips.

"Right..." She trails of, as she examines the cut, which is placed just about 2 inches above where his hairline starts in the back of his neck. His breath hisses, as she removes small splinters of wood from his cut with a pair of tweezers.

"I'll have to clean the wound, but it looks like you will need a bit more than a few stitches." She says, as she rises from the chair.

"Can you explain exactly what happened?" She asks, probably checking for a concussion. ¨

He thinks for a while, although no recalling anything and he simply ends up shaking his head.

"Experiencing headache and nausea?"

And to that question, he nods. He still feels really embarrassed and really feels like karma got to him this time.

After about 15 minutes, the cut is all stitched up, 9 stitches for a 1,5 inch cut. It was kind of deep too. Although, before the nurse lets him go, she softly places a hand against his shoulder.

"I expect a concussion. You need to rest and you can't do any physical or mentally challenging activities. preferably no screens, but if it can't be avoided, then as little as possible." She says, waiting for him to process the information, before she continues.

"Also, you have to account for name, date and place once an hour. Even at night. You can start by doing so now." She adds with a small smirk.

"Right... Matthew Michael Murdock, the 6th of April 2016, the ER." He answers with a shrug.

"Good. You need someone to stay with you to wake you up once an hour at night for the next couple of days and if it doesn't get better, you need to go to your doctor. Understood?" She asks and Matt simply nods.

She lets them go shortly after, Matt's arm softly wrapped around Foggy's arm as they leave the ER. Matt already knows Foggy is going to stay at his place. He doesn't even need to ask. they'll always be there for each other and although Matt feels helpless for needing help, he's very thankful.

They catch a cab on the street as they drives back towards Matt's apartment. Foggy calls Karen and explains what happened and they quickly agree upon closing the office for today and Matt taking the rest of the week off. Matt doesn't even try to argue, seeing as his arguments would be pretty much invalid.

"Do you know where my cane is?" Matt asks, a bit confused as he remembers grabbing it just before leaving the apartment.

A small, annoyed chuckle escapes Foggy's lips. "You just fell down the fucking stairs and all you have to say 'do you know where my cane is'?"


	6. Matt Murdock is an ass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. This is my last currently finished chapter. Whaaat?  
> I will be writing as much as possible today, which will probably be a few chapters. I hope you enjoy!

Matt promised Foggy, that he wouldn't go out tonight. Not to 'Daredevil someone while he had a freaking concussion'. But, Foggy had just fallen asleep on the couch, after having the hourly questions about full name, date and place.

Foggy has an alarm set every hour, just to be sure that he can ask Matt the questions. So, Matt probably has about an hour to take a quick look around the city, before he returns to his current position, sitting on the floor, leaning against the rough, red brick wall. He quickly makes sure, that Foggy is in fact asleep. He feels like absolute shit for breaking his promise, but he just needs to make sure, that nothing has come up.

After quickly putting on the tight red and black suit, he finishes off by putting on his mask. He then carefully slips out of the window, as opening and closing the door would make too much noise. He simply ends up searching around Hell's Kitchen for a while, listening to the city's constant noise and the feeling the smell of his home in his nostrils. He doesn't just listen and smell, though. He feels it with every part of his body. Trying to feel for anything, that's not as it is supposed to be.  
On his way home, a woman's scream finds its way to Matt's ears. Matt listens for heartbeats, in order to find out how many people are involved. 4. He locates the group in a small alley a few blocks from his current location. He makes his way towards the alley, making his way from roof top to roof top almost completely silently, the only sound being the small thud every time he jumps.

His feet hit the ground silently behind the men currently assaulting the women. One of them searching through her purse, a second holding a gun at her and a third holding her against the wall, a hand around her throat as he searches through her pockets. The only person noticing him is the woman and he shortly places his index finger over his lips to keep her silent, not wanting her to blow his cover. He thinks for a short second, deciding who he should go for first. His hand takes a tight grip around the guy with the gun's collar, as he swings him to the ground. Before the guy can react, Matt kicks the gun from his hand with his right foot as he places his foot solidly against his throat. "Don't move." Matt says, his words neutral but with an underlying threat if he actually does decide to move. Matt, however wastes no time as he lands a solid blow against his nose shortly after, hard enough to knock him unconscious. A hard blow landing just at Matt's temple knocks him onto the ground, but he's quickly up again, though suddenly feeling very dizzy. The two of the guys still standing is now focusing on him instead of the woman, as he just knocked out their friend. "Run! Call the police" He yells at the young, scared woman, as the guy who was searching through her purse lands a solid kick in his stomach, sending him onto his knees. However, he is quicker on his feet and knocks one of them out in a short amount of seconds. A metallic, salty, warm liquid is starting to fill his mouth as the last guy lands a solid punch against the left side of his jaw. Matt stumbles backwards for a second, until he regains his balance. That is definitely going to bruise.

The two of them fight for a while, both waiting for the other to give up. Matt kicks the other guy to the ground shortly after, not quite knocking him out. Matt is starting to feel much worse and he ends up leaving shortly after, as he can barely stand anymore from the nausea and dizziness. He leaves one of his victims conscious for once. He disappears into the night shortly after, crawling up the fire escape towards the roof to get back to his apartment beside the gigantic billboard sign. Matt knows that he's about to pass out, as soon as his feet lands on the fire escape just outside his living room window. He silently slides the window open and not so silently lands on the floor, feeling completely drained. Not even having the power to get up from the floor.

Foggy wakes up with a start, as something heavy drops on the floor. it takes a while for his brain to actually register what is happening. "Matt!" He shouts, almost panicking. He runs to his friend on the floor, as he pulls the mask of his face. He honestly has no idea what to do exactly, seeing as Matt is kind of unresponsive. He can't just call an ambulance. He presses two fingers against Matt's neck to feel for a pulse. At least his heart is still beating and he's still breathing. Foggy pulls him onto the couch as he calls Claire, the only thing he actually knows do. He's pissed, to say it mildly.

After having been walked through stabilizing Matt by Claire, he sits back in the chair across from the couch, arms crossed over his chest, still trying to calm down his anger. He promised Claire to not be too hard on him', after all he does have an concussion and presumably a lot of other stuff too. Even through his anger, the worry for his friend shows. Although Claire had told him he would be fine, now that he was stable, Foggy still hates seeing Matt this way. He feels like he's one step closer to losing his best friend to this city's problems. Something he never wants to happen.

Foggy ends up falling asleep in the chair, having a nightmare that seems very similar to the actually situation that went down with Matt. However, this version ends much worse than it actually did, since Matt ends up killed and Foggy doesn't know about it until an article hits all the papers in Hell's Kitchen with titles like 'Daredevil found dead'. He wakes up after a couple of hours with a start. Across the room, Matt is awake, eyes facing the ceiling.

"You okay?" Matt asks, being the first to break the silence.

He earns a simply "Fuck you" From Foggy and he gets it, but he can't help but give one of those sad Matt Murdock chuckles in return.

"How are you feeling?" Foggy ends up asking after a while, his head turned against the window, not really wanting to face Matt right now. He already knows the answer, though.

"Like I've been crushed under 2000 pounds of cement?" He answers, a pained groan leaving his lips.

"Yeah, well should have thought about that before you went out and fucking daredeviled someone." Foggy answers, anger bubbling up inside him again.

After a minute of silence, Foggy speaks again. "Full name, date, place?" He asks, not currently caring about the answer, but he just really want to fill the deafening silence.

"Matthew Michael Murdock... 6th... No, 7th of April 2016, my apartment." Matt answers with a soft sigh.


	7. Fights and nightmares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. Another chapter. I finished 3 chapters in two days! My weekend starts tomorrow, so I'll most likely be writing a lot. c:
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy

"Matt, you fucking promised not to go out there! How can I ever trust you again? I'm going to lose you to this city someday!" Foggy says, the two of the currently having a huge argument.

"Foggy, I try to help people. I probably saved that woman's life out there today!" Matt answers, obviously really annoyed and  desperate to make Foggy understand.

"I don't care, Matt! You always beat people up and you break the law by doing it. How the hell can you do that and call yourself  a fucking defense attorney?!" Foggy's shouting now, not even trying to keep his anger from showing. He is currently walking back and forth in Matt's living room, with Matt sitting on the couch.

"Look, Foggy. I know that you don't understand. But, I am helping people. Maybe not the way you want to help people, but this is what I do and it makes a difference." Matt says defensively, as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Exactly! I don't understand. This, is not what I signed up for. You changed so much and it's definitely not for the better!" Foggy says, as he grabs his coat.

"Goodbye, Matt." He says, as calmly as possible. Although, it's probably not for good, but he needs time. He can't comprehend all this right now.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, Foggy." Matt says, his voice breaking slightly.

"What the hell do you want me to do, then? We obviously aren't what we started out as. Whatever we had at the beginning, went away when you decided to go on vigilante sprees." Foggy says with a despairing sigh.

Matt doesn't answer, but he simply shakes his head. Foggy leaves shortly after, slamming the door shut behind him.

Matt ends up calling Karen after a while, not really knowing who else to call. She arrives about 10 minutes later, finding Matt asleep on the couch. She wakes him up carefully, sitting down on the edge of the couch, not really knowing if Foggy had asked him before he left.

"Hi." She says softly, a small smirk resting on her lips.

"Hey Karen." Matt answers with a rather sad smile.

"Full name, date and place?" She asks.

"Uhm.. Matthew Michael Murdock, 7th of April 2016, my apartment." Matt murmurs. He sits up carefully, wincing in pain as he does. Karen softly places her hand against his shoulder

"Matt. Lay back. Do you need anything?" She asks, clearly worried about him.

"No.. I just." He answers with a small shrug.

"What happened here anyway? Why did Foggy leave?" Karen says, shortly racing an eyebrow. 

"Well.... I fell again and I passed out. He was kind of angry, because I had promised to be careful." Matt mumbles with a small sigh.

"Oh..." Karen simply says, not really knowing what to answer. It's one of these things that Matt can't tell her about his life and it kind of hurts, that they are really close and he still can't tell her his secrets.

 

"So. How's everything going between you guys?" Karen asks after a while.

Matt simply ends up shrugging. "We haven't talked about it, if that's what you mean." He says. He really haven't had the courage or felt the need to talk to Foggy about whatever it is that's going on between them.

"I really wish that I could talk to him, but I feel like we wouldn't get anything out of it and it would be really awkward afterwards." He adds after a while. He really wants to know whatever this is, but he feels like it wouldn't lead anywhere and that they wouldn't be able to continue their friendship afterwards.

"But, he clearly loves you, Matt. You two have been friends since what? University?" She asks softly, giving his forearm a gently squeeze. 

Matt considers his answer for a while. "I honestly think I'm reading too much into this. Foggy probably texts everyone like this." He says with a small sigh.

Karen shortly shakes her head. "He's never texted me anything like that, Matt." She says, as she gets up from the couch, walking to the kitchen. Matt hears the cabinet open and the coppery water fill a slightly scratched glass.

"But... I just don't think he sees me the way I see him and he honestly hates me..." He trails of, although he can see why. He's got the devil in him, after all. Or at least that's what he's been told by his grandmother.

"No, don't you dare say that. That is not true. He loves you, you ass" She says, as she leaves the kitchen and walks back to the living room to hand him the glass of water.

"He doesn't." He murmurs, as he drinks the water all at once and places it on the table in front of the couch.

"You are impossible." Karen says with a sigh, as she sits down in the arm chair.

 

_Matt falls asleep shortly after, a nightmare forming in his subconscious.  It starts as a regular day, waking up in the morning at 7am to his alarm loudly beeping. However, he quickly receives a call from an unknown number. A voice explains, that he needs to come down to the hospital, they found Foggy almost dead in an alley and seeing as he is listed as his emergency contact, he needs to come in right now. They are worried he might not make it. Matt hurries out of the door shortly after, still wearing his pajama pants and the old Columbia university shirt. The only other thing on his body being a pair of shoes and his red sunglasses. He takes a cab towards the hospital shortly after, feeling stressed and really scared. He doesn't want to lose Foggy, at least not without ever having told him how much he means to him. He walks quickly into the hospital, the white and red cane stretched out in front of him as he reaches the counter. "Matt Murdock. I'm here to see Franklin Nelson." He blurts out. The nurse behind the counter quickly searches the computer. "Right. I'll get someone to walk you up." She says, as she picks up the phone. "No, it's alright. Can you just tell me where it is?" He asks as calmly as possible. She explains quickly and Matt disappears down the hallway shortly after, listening for Foggy's heartbeat, searching for the familiar smell of his buddy. He opens a door shortly after, almost bumping into Karen. "Shit. Sorry." He says, clearly not caring right now. He rushes to Foggy's bed site and panic hits him, as the beeping machine by his side flat lines. "Foggy!" He yells loudly, never having been so scared in his life before._


	8. Nelson and Page

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished yet another chapter today  
> The chapters are getting a bit shorter, since I try to post a new chapter everyday. However, I hope you enjoy anyway!

Matt wakes up with a start and sits up straight, as Karen softly shakes his shoulder. He's out of breath and slightly sweaty.

"Jesus Matt. What's happening. Are you okay?" She asks, the worry crystal clear in her voice. It takes some time for Matt's breath to settle to its normal, slow pattern.

"Fine?" He tries, although it really doesn't seem that convincing.

"Nightmare?" Karen asks, earning a simple nod from Matt. He shortly, covers his face with his hands, a sigh escaping his lips. He's really relieved, that it was nothing more than a stupid nightmare. However, he feels even guiltier about going against his promise to Foggy.

"Has Foggy called?" He asks, laying back against the slightly itchy pillow.

"No. Sorry, Matt. He hasn't called." She says with a small smirk.

"You know the drill, name, date, place?" She asks, trying to lead the conversation away from Foggy. Their fight must have been worse than Matt remembers.

"Matthew Michael Murdock, 7th of April. My apartment." Matt murmurs, as he gets up from the couch. He leaves the living room and enters the bathroom.

"I'll just grab a quick shower. Won't be long." He says, as he shortly turns to Karen with a crooked smirk.

 

Foggy arrives shortly after, Matt hears the knock on the door and the familiar sound of Foggy's heartbeat. He wants to leave the shower immediately and tell Foggy that he's sorry. Basically, he wants forgiveness for breaking his promise. However, he stays under the stream of hot water, just listening. Foggy knows he can hear them, but it doesn't sound like he cares, judging by the conversation with Karen.

"I can't do this anymore, Karen. He promised to tell me everything and he's broken that promise so many fucking times by now." Foggy says with a frustrated sigh.

"So. What do you want to do? You can just leave Nelson & Murdock behind. A lot of people believe in you guys." Karen answers and Matt hears the slight ruffle of her shirt, as she crosses her arms.

"Look. I just came by to give you some food. Figured you might need it." Foggy avoids the subject and hands her a bag of what Matt's nose picks up as china boxes from the Chinese restaurant around the corner.

"Foggy." Karen says with a soft sigh.

"What?" Foggy breathes.

"People believe in you. You and Matt might not get along right now, but you guys are best friends. You will get through this" Karen says softly.

Foggy's starting to feel the anger bubble again, although Karen is simply trying to help. "You don't understand, Karen..." Foggy mumbles, as calmly as possible.

"Well, then explain." There's a slight anger in her voice now.

"I can't trust him anymore, Karen. He's unreliable and not the Matt that I know anymore." This is said louder, as if he's meaning for Matt to pick that up as clearly as possible.

Matt feels something break inside him. He mouths the words shortly, but quickly turns off the water as the front door opens. He grabs his towel and throws it around his waist. He hurries out of the bathroom, quickly placing the red sunglasses on the bridge of his nose as he does.

"Fog. Wait!" Matt says loudly. He doesn't want him to leave. He knows, that if they don't solve this, Nelson & Murdock might actually be a thing in the past. Foggy turns in the door, a sigh escaping his lips.

"What, Matthew?" Foggy answers. He usually never uses that name. It's always just been Matt or Murdock. He's only done it a few times before. Not even when he's angry. It's his 'I trusted you and you let me down' reaction. A lump starts to form in Matt's throat. He feels helpless and all he wants is for Foggy to forgive him.

"I... Can we talk?" Matt asks, his voice shaking slightly.

A sigh escapes Foggy's lips. "Sure...."

Matt softly grabs his forearm, as they walk to the living room and sits down on the couch together.

"I'll go for a walk. I expect you two to be best friends again when I get back." Karen says, trying to lighten the mood just slightly. She grabs her coat and the door closes softly behind her shortly after.

 

"So..." Foggy trails of, trying to break the silence. Matt really doesn't know what to say. He had so much to say seconds ago, but now he doesn't know what to say.

"You know how my grandmother always used tell me that us Murdock boys had the devil in us." Matt says, turning slightly towards Foggy.

"Well... I guess she was right." He adds.

Foggy sighs. "Fuck you, Matt."

A slight chuckle escapes Matt's lips. "Gladly." He jokes and although Foggy is angry, he softly digs him in the ribs with a small chuckle.

"Shut up." Foggy mumbles.

"But, it's true... I try to use it in a positive way, though. I know that I'm breaking the law by doing this, but I feel like this is the only way that people who are afraid to speak up will get justice." Matt says carefully.

"I know that you don't do this because you like beating people up. I know you do this, because you want to help people. But you are still going against everything that we... Our firm is all about." Foggy comments.

Matt nods carefully. "I know. Believe me, I know. And I understand if you can't work with me like this anymore. I get it. But, I just wanted you to know that I truly want to make things better." Matt says, getting up from the couch. Tears starts to sting his eyes, because he knows this talk has come to a point where Foggy has to make the decision on whether or not to stick around. Matt hasn't cried for years, which makes this even harder.

"Matt..." Foggy says with a soft sigh. He wants to keep going. But, the Matt that he got to know at Columbia, isn't the one standing in front of him anymore.

"It's okay. Guess Nelson & Page would be a much better name anyway, huh?" Matt answers with a defensive chuckle, he squeezes his eyes shut shortly.

"It might..." Foggy says with a shrug.

Matt nods shortly. "Right... I get it, I'll pick up my things as soon as possible." He says, feeling the tears sting his eyes. He leaves the living room shortly after to find himself some clothes. Or maybe it's to not let Foggy see the tears. Maybe both.


	9. Nelson & Murdock is here to stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter. I haven't written more than one this weekend and I'm currently sick, so I probably won't be posting as regularly. Sorry!
> 
> I hope you enjoy. c:

Foggy follows Matt into the bedroom. "Woah. Who said I was done talking?" He asks.

Matt has his back turned to Foggy, as he inhales a shaky breath. "What?" He asks, as his shaky hands finds the old Columbia t-shirt, a pair of dark grey boxers and a pair of worn out, grey sweat pants.

"I don't want Nelson and Murdock to be over. " Foggy says, giving his friend's bare shoulder a soft squeeze.

"What?" Matt asks again, sounding really confused.

"Look. You've changed and I don't necessarily agree with what you do at night. But, I don't want that to ruin this." He says.

A pair of tears finally find their way down Matt's cheeks and he feels quite lucky to have his back turned to Foggy. "Really?" He asks, surprised.

"Yeah, really. Get some clothes on and join me and Karen for dinner in your very luxurious living room." As Foggy says this, he earns a small, sad chuckle from Matt.

"Okay." Matt answers, as Foggy leaves the bedroom.

 

He joins the two of them in the living room shortly after, sitting down between his two friends.

"Are you okay, Matt?" Karen asks worriedly, noticing his slightly red eyes from the small space between the red sunglasses and his eyes.

Matt nods. "Fine." He answers, offering a small smirk. Foggy hands him a beer and one of the china boxes.

"You're wearing the Columbia shirt. I can't believe it still fits." Foggy says with a chuckle. He earns a laugh from both Karen and Matt.

"Why wouldn't it?" Matt asks, shortly racing an eyebrow.

"It's just... Your muscles has grown so much sine college...." Foggy answers, his cheeks turning bright red at his own comment. Matt notices and a small blush creeps onto his cheeks as well.

"Anyway. Cheers to Nelson & Murdock." Karen says, racing her beer.

"And Page." Matt adds, all of them chuckling slightly.

"Cheers to that." Foggy says, as they touch glasses. All of them takes a sip and digs into the china boxes.

 

None of them talks for a while, they simply enjoy the comfortable silence. Karen is the one to break it.

"It's been an hour now." She says softly, earning a sigh from Matt.

"Am I done with this soon?... Matthew Michael Murdock. 7th of April. My living room." He says, slightly frustrated, which earns a soft chuckle from the two friends.

"Fuck you guys." He murmurs, pulling his legs onto the couch.

"We love you too, Matt." Foggy says with a huge grin.

"Well, I would definitely say that you love him in another way than me." Karen comments, which almost makes Foggy choke on his beer. It's Matt's turn to laugh this time.

"Ha. Very funny." Foggy says, coughing for a while. They return to the comfortable silence shortly after, as they finish their take out.

 

After finishing a few beers the three of them ends up cleaning up the take away and Karen leaves shortly after. Foggy and Matt returns to the living room shortly after, sitting down on the couch together.

"Are you okay, Matt?" Foggy asks.

Matt nods shortly. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" He asks, a bit confused.

"Well. Karen looked at your eyes earlier, and I figured... Did you actually tear up?" Foggy says.

Matt shakes his head. "I didn't just tear up. I cried like a baby." Matt jokes.

"Fuck you, Matt. I'm serious." Foggy answers, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Look buddy, you don't have to tell me that you want to fuck me all the time, you told me lots of times today already." Matt says with a chuckle.

"Shut up, asshole. You know that's not true." Foggy answers, his cheeks turning bright red.

"The blush on your cheeks tells me something else." Matt comments.

"Wha... How the hell do you even know that?" Foggy asks, confused.

A small chuckle escapes his lips. "I can't really explain it in a non- complicated way." Matt says.

"Try me." Foggy answers, challenging him.

Matt thinks for a second, not really knowing where to start. "Remember when you asked me if I was actually blind? And I told you how many fingers you were holding up... There's other ways to see than just the eyes... I see by listening, feeling, tasting, smelling. My other senses are very... strong. It's not that usual for blind people, but it happens to some and I actually learned to use it to my advantage.... Or, at least almost. I have bad times too, where everything is so loud, that I feel my head is about to explode.... Anyway. I knew that you were blushing, because I could feel the air around your face turn slightly warmer. Your pulse and breath quickened." Matt explains.

Foggy just nods for a couple of seconds, not really knowing what to answer. "That's creepy as fuck, Matt." Foggy ends up saying.

Matt smirks shortly. "I know. Which is why people usually don't want know about this." He says with a soft sigh.

"Is there anything else I need to know about you?" Foggy asks, which makes Matt chuckle slightly.

"I sleep in silk sheets because everything else is very annoying to sleep in, because it's rather itchy when you have quality senses like me." Matt says with a shrug. Another blush finds it way to Foggy's cheeks.

"Right..." He trails, not really knowing what else to say. They sit in silence for a while, Foggy processing all this new information and Matt face palming himself about the blushing- comment. They might never return to their old relationship after this.

"So... Every time I blushed, my heartbeat quickened and stuff like that, when you were around, you knew?" Foggy asks. A small, nervous chuckle leaves his lips.

"Yeah, I guess." Matt answers.

"Wow..." Foggy trails off. He really didn't expect that. They sit in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company. They end up falling asleep on the couch, Foggy's head resting against the back of the couch with Matt's feet in his lap. He has an alarm set for every our for the routine questions about name, date and place. But, other than that, they pretty much just stay right where they are.


	10. Breakfast and confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter. I hope you enjoy!

Matt and Foggy wakes up next morning, both of them groaning in pain.

"My whole body hurts." Foggy says, as he stretches his arms over his head.

A small chuckle escapes Matt's lips. "I feel you, man." He answers, as he gets up from the brown leather couch.

 

Matt stretches his whole body, a few joints cracking as he does. Matt leaves the living room shortly after, as he walks to the kitchen. He opens the fridge, only to realize that he really doesn't have anything in. So, no homemade breakfast.

"Matt?" Foggy asks from the living room. Matt turns around, as he hears his name.

"Yeah?" He answers.

"Do you still have a headache, dizzy, nausea?" Foggy's feet taps lightly against the floor, as he enters the kitchen.

Matt shakes his head shortly. "No, I'm feeling a bit better." He says with a smirk. It has been a couple of days now and with the stunt he pulled the night after getting the concussion, he's pretty grateful for not being in a worse condition.

"Good." Foggy answers with a smirk.

Matt scratches the back of his neck shortly. "You hungry? I really haven't got anything in, but we could go somewhere." He says with a small smirk.

Foggy nods, knowing that Matt will probably pick it up.

"Right. I'll just get some actual clothes on, then." Matt murmurs, as he leaves the small kitchen and walks to his bedroom. He quickly picks out a pair of regular, black pants and a light blue shirt. He quickly changes into this, and leaves his sweatpants and the old Columbia shirt on his bed. The two of them leave the apartment shortly after, as they look for a place to get the first meal of the day.

 

They end up at a small diner a few blocks from Matt's place. The two of them sit down on opposite sides of the table. As usual, Foggy starts out by picking whatever it is that he's going to eat. He then reads the menu aloud for him, until he finds something Matt would like. He ends up going with an all around breakfast with eggs, bacon, pancakes, toast, beans, strawberries and a lot of other stuff. He probably can't eat all of it at all, but it sounds really good. And, a cup of coffee of course. Foggy's going with a stack of pancakes and a coffee as Matt. As a waitress approaches, Foggy closes the menu.

The young woman reach their table shortly after, as she greats them with a "Good morning." Matt looks at her for a short second, offering one of his all too attractive Matt Murdock smirks.

"Good morning miss." He greets. A very low sigh escapes Foggy's lips.

"What can I get for you guys?" She asks.

"Pancakes and coffee for me and an all around plate and a coffee for the young man in blue." Foggy answers with a smirk.

Matt nods shortly. He feels the shift of the young woman's body, as she turns towards him. "Right. Anything else I can get you?"

Matt shakes his head shortly. "No, thank you miss." He says politely, offering a quick smile. She leaves shortly after, handing their order to the kitchen.

 

After about 15 minutes, their food arrives. They've been sitting in silence since the waitress left, not really knowing what to say to each other. Karen pretty much told them yesterday, that they like each other and none of them really knows how to get past that. Not to mention the whole 'I knew every time you blushed' - thing. They eat in silence for a while, until Foggy decides to break the silence.

"Matt... Look. I never really wanted to talk about all this, but I guess we kind of have to now...." Foggy trails off, earning a simple nod from Matt.

"Yeah." He answers, taking a sip of the brown liquid in his cup.

"So. Where do you wanna start?" Matt asks.

Foggy thinks about that question for a while. "How can you possibly like me?" Foggy asks, disbelief strong in his voice.

"Why wouldn't I?" Matt answers with a question, as a small chuckle leaves his lips.

"I'm serious, Matt." Foggy says with a sigh.

"I don't know. I just do. Like. At first, when we met, I thought you were pretty hot..." Matt trails off, as Foggy almost chokes on coffee. When he's breathing normally again, Matt continues;

"And, I guess that just evolved over the years." He adds.

Foggy simply nods. "I was so gay for you the first time I saw you." Foggy answers with a laugh.

Matt laughs too. "When did you knew that you actually liked me?" Foggy asks after a while.

Matt shrugs. "I mean, like I said. I thought you were hot when we met and I guess along with our friendship, I just kind of... I don't know. It just came along the way of getting to know you. And I mean, the first time you wore a suit, I was completely sold." Matt says, as he shortly scratches the back of his neck.

"Hello, Murdock. Have you looked at yourself in a suit?" Foggy asks, raising an eyebrow as he does.

A small chuckle escapes Matt lips. "Yeah, sure. Because a blind man can totally see himself." He jokes. F

oggy nudges his leg gently with his foot. "Fuck you Murdock. You know exactly how well fitted those suits are." Foggy answers, shaking his head shortly.

"Oh, wow. Aren't you going to have to ask me out first, or are you a fuck first and go out later kind of guy?" Matt jokes, earning a small embarrassed laugh from Foggy.

"You're an ass, Matt." Foggy murmurs, as he drinks the last of his coffee.

"You are welcome." Matt says with his usual Matt Murdock smirk.

Foggy hates that smirk to death. Mostly because it's really attractive as fuck and he just wants to kiss it away. "You're terrible." Foggy says with a light shake of his head.

Matt shrugs shortly as he answers; "But you still love me." Which is true, he does. More than he'd like to admit. Damn you, Murdock.


	11. Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really know about this chapter. It's not that great, but I hope you guys enjoy anyway. Thank you so so much for all the hits and kudos!

The two friends leave the diner shortly after finishing their breakfast. They walk down the streets of Hell's Kitchen, where they meet several people in a rush. They walk in silence for a while, Foggy focusing on not getting run down by people and Matt taking in all the stuff that's happening around him. People seem to walk in a pretty big circle around him. Perks of being blind, he assumes. They end up simply walking around for a while, enjoying the subtle morning sun on their skin.

They stop in front of the office shortly after.

"Back to work again." Foggy says with a smirk. At least, for him. Matt's gonna have to wait the week out, though.

"Look. I'm fine, Foggy." Matt mumbles with a small sigh.

Foggy shakes his head shortly. "You are not going back to work until Monday, no discussion. That's it." Foggy answers, as he crosses his arms.

"Fine." Matt says, knowing that he won't get anywhere with this anyway.

"Good. I'll see you tonight." Foggy gives his friend's arm a gentle squeeze. Matt nods shortly, considering to give Foggy a small peck on the cheek, however he doesn't. He can't ruin their friendship completely. At least, not yet.

"See you bud." He says with a small smirk, as he stretches his cane out in front of him and starts walking down the street towards his building.

 

When Foggy arrives at Matt's place that night, he's nowhere to be found. Foggy doesn't worry too much, though. He knows Matt can take care of himself. He enters the kitchen, where he opens the fridge. He leaves the take out in there and sits down on the couch. He's pretty sure, that whatever Matt is doing, he's gonna be back soon and he's gonna be just fine. Or, at least that's what Foggy tries to convince himself, as panic starts to settle in his mind. He usually doesn't worry all that much, but Matt did fall down the stairs and got a concussion, after all.

 

Matt is currently sitting in a chair with his hands tied up behind the back of the chair. He went out in his red and black Daredevil suit shortly after sundown. He ran into a couple of Fisk's old men. Or 10, really, who decided going against a single man was a fair fight. Surprisingly, they haven't taken his mask of yet. He's been beat up and he's wounded pretty badly, but so far they haven't tried to identify him at all. His hands are currently working on the rope around his wrists. His already gotten pretty bad burns from the friction of rope against his skin. He's positive that the group has left the building by now. Still not quite getting why, though. He would expect them to want something, but all they did was to tie him up, beat him and then leave the abandoned warehouse. His fingers are trembling lightly because of the cold spring wind. After a couple of more minutes working on the knots, his hands are finally freed. He falls to the ground, face first his hands breaking the fall. He decides to call Foggy, since he already knows that there's no way he will be walking out of here and if he decides to try, the likelihood of him passing out is pretty big. He pulls the phone from the small pocket in his suit and dials Foggy's number.

"Franklin Nelson?" Foggy says, as he doesn't recognize the number.

"Foggy." Matt stutters on the other end of the line.

"Matt?" Foggy asks worried, as he gets up from Matt's couch.

"Where the hell are you?" He asks, his breathe quickening with worry.

"I've been taken to a warehouse just outside of town. It's at the harbour. I think it's an earlier storage hall of some sort. There's no sign...." Matt trails of, trying to figure out exactly where he is.

"It's close to the container harbour... I need your help, Foggy." He adds. Foggy's already rushing down the stairs.

"Do you have anything else to go by?" He asks, as he catches a cab.

"I think it's the only still standing warehouse down here, the rest of them has been destroyed." Matt says. "Right. I'll be there soon." He says with a sigh, not really knowing what to do at all. There is no way he's gonna take a cab back with a beaten up Matt in a Daredevil suit.

Foggy arrives at the harbour shortly after, zipping his coat as he steps onto the old road. "Matt?!" He asks loudly, as he wanders around for a while. He finds the old warehouse shortly after and as he enters, he spots an unconscious Matt on the floor. "Matt!" He says louder, as he runs towards the body on the floor. He hoped he would never have to see his friend like this. He looks really bad.

Foggy shakes Matt's shoulder gently, in hopes of being able to wake him up.

"Matt." He says softly and Matt responds by pushing his hand away. He is starting to regain conscious just a bit, luckily.

"Matt." Foggy whispers, worrying about his friend.

"Yeah?" Matt mumbles, coughing up a small amount of blood,  as he does.

"Hey." Foggy says, a sigh of relief escaping his lips.

"Hey." Matt murmurs.

Foggy helps him to his feet, as he pulls his arm around his shoulder. He has no idea about how to get him back, but he'll just have to figure something out.

"Don't die on me, okay?" Foggy says, giving his friend's hand a light squeeze.

"It's not that bad." But the way Matt stumbles over the words, makes Foggy's worries even bigger.

The two of them exits the warehouse slowly, walking towards the city. Luckily, it isn't that far from Matt's apartment and Foggy hopes they'll be able to make it without anyone seeing them or Matt passing out. He really hopes. It won't be easy, but it seems possible.

"For God's sake, Matt. Why do you keep doing this?" Foggy asks after a while. Matt coughs shortly, spitting a couple drips of blood onto the pavement.

"Because I think it's making a difference. Serving justice to the people who doesn't have a voice." Matt murmurs. Foggy can't argue that it doesn't make a difference. It does, but he doesn't want to lose his friend.


	12. It's not that bad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye. So, next chapter. I am kind of suffering from writers block atm and I've only finished one chapter this weekend. But, anyway. There you go.

Foggy drags Matt onto his couch, as they arrive at his apartment. He pulls the mask off his face and lets it dump onto the floor.

"What do I do?" He murmurs to himself, shortly pressing two fingers against the bridge of his nose. 

"It's not that bad, Fog." Matt says, trying to calm his friend down.

"Fuck you, Matt. Fuck you." Foggy answers, a sigh escaping his lips. "Do you have a first aid kit anywhere?" he asks, as he examines his wounds. It is true, though. They aren't that bad. At least not the ones he can se. Which is basically just his face. A cut right at his hairline and a few grazes here and there.

"Bathroom." Matt answers, closing his eyes.

Foggy leaves him shortly to collect the first aid kit and get him a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. As he gets back to the living room he removes Matt's suit carefully, really trying not to look too much at his body. Which, he really doesn't succeed with. He gets to work, though. Cleaning the worst cuts on his upper body and patching him up as best as possible. He places the clothes on the floor beside the couch and puts the suit away in the closet in Matt's bedroom. He collects Matt's duvet on his way out. He drapes it over the almost sleeping Matt and cleans up the first aid kit after using it. He then sits back in the arm chair across from the couch, waiting for Matt to wake up.

Matt wakes up after a couple of hours, sitting up halfway.

"Hey there buddy." Foggy murmurs softly, stretching a bit. He's getting pretty tired and it is getting a bit late to be fair.

"Hey." Matt answers, as he pulls on the grey sweatpants and the black t-shirt.

"How are you feeling?" Foggy asks. For once, he's not that angry. The anger is there, but he's not letting it effect him.

Matt shrugs. "Fine." He answers, which earns a small chuckle from Foggy.

"Right... I brought you some food earlier. Are you hungry?" Matt nods shortly.

Foggy gets up from the arm chair and as he passes the couch, Matt grabs his hand softly.

"Thank you, Foggy." He says, giving his friend's hand a soft squeeze. 

Foggy pulls his hand away with a sigh. "Yeah, sure buddy." He answers with a short smirk. He leaves the living room and finds the white plastic bag in the fridge. He returns to Matt shortly after, a small yawn escaping his lips. He places the take away on the coffee table.

"I should probably get going. Work tomorrow, you know." Foggy says with a small smirk.

Matt nods shortly. "Yeah. Thank you for bringing me food." He answers, as he grabs the food from the table. Foggy shrugs shortly.

"I'll ask Karen if she's coming over with me tomorrow. Night, Matt."

Foggy leaves shortly after, returning to his own apartment. As he enters, he receives one of the usual late night texts from Matt. "You saved my ass, you know. Goodnight bud." Foggy smiles at the message. "Yeah, I know. You owe me. Night Matty." He answers and heads to bed shortly after.

 

Foggy wakes up next morning to a text from Matt. He looks at the clock shortly, shaking his head. It's only 7 am. He should still be asleep. Although, Foggy forgot an alarm last night so it kind of saved him from the morning stress. He opens the message, as he sits up. It's a simple "Good morning, Fog." Foggy smiles shortly, as he answers. "Shouldn't you be asleep?" He asks, as he gets out of bed. He changes into one of his usual suits and leaves the bedroom shortly after. He grabs some quick breakfast. He receives a second message on his way out the door. "Yeah. Well, sleeping is a bit hard when nightmares are a thing" A small, sad smile shortly appears on his lips. "That got real dark, real quick buddy. Get some rest. I'll persuade Karen to come over" He answers quickly, as he leaves his apartment.

 

Foggy shows up at Matt's apartment a bit earlier than Karen. She apparently had to run a few errands first, but at least she said yes. Foggy knocks on the door twice and the door is opened by Matt shortly after.

"Hey buddy." Matt says, as he steps aside to let Foggy enter.

"Hey." He answers with a smirk. "Karen'll be here soon. She's bringing food." Foggy ads, as the door closes behind him. Matt nods shortly.

"Sounds good." He says with a smile.

"Did you guys have a nice day?" He then asks.

Foggy nods. "Yeah. Not much happened to be honest." He says with a shrug. The two of them sit down on the couch together, talking about the day. Matt hasn't done much. He went to see the pastor and meditated. Foggy went for lunch with Karen, which was probably the highlight of the day.

Karen arrives with food shortly after. Yet again, it's take away. But, at least it isn't junk food. They sit on the couch together, talking, drinking a couple of beers and eating the pretty good burgers.

"You look in worse shape than when I left, did you fall down the stairs again?" Karen asks. Matt shrugs shortly.

"I guess you could say that." He mumbles. He doesn't like lying to her, but he is only trying to protect her. She nods shortly.

"Well, I hope you get better soon." She gives his shoulder a small squeeze. Matt smiles shortly. He hopes so too, but it'll just happen again. It's an evil circle that he can't leave behind. At least, not if he wants to keep helping people and he does.

The three of them finish several beers and the mood gets a bit lighter than talking about Matt's injuries. Soon, they're all in a bundle on the couch, laughing wrecks. Foggy had spilled some beer onto Matt, Karen had started to laugh and it had simply started a chain reaction.

"Now I have to change clothes too." Matt says with a sigh, shaking his head shortly.

"Sorry, man." Foggy laughs. Matt smirks.

"It's fine. I won't skin you alive... This time." He says, as he leaves the two of them to find a new t-shirt. He returns in the old Columbia t-shirt and squeezes down in between the two friends. They drink in silence for a while, all of them getting a bit tired.

Karen falls of the couch shortly after, half asleep. Instead of getting up, though, she simply stays. The three of them ends up falling asleep shortly after. Matt's head resting against the back of the couch with Foggy's head in his lab, who's curled up on the couch. Matt managed to pull a blanket over his two friends, before he passed out from exhaustion as well.


	13. Breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I've only finished one chapter since Thursday. I'll try to write more this week, however exam preparation has started....

Karen had woken up about two hours later and so had Matt. They quickly said their goodbyes and Karen left to go home. Matt decided to let Foggy sleep and so he went back to sleep as well.

The two of them awakes next morning to the low sound of Matt's alarm. A small, pained groan escapes Foggy's lips, as he turns onto his side. However, instead of the usual feel of a cold pillow, his face turns right into Matt's muscular stomach and he almost rolls of the couch in shock.

"Sorry, bud." He says, as he sits up quickly, scratching the back of his neck slightly. His cheeks turn a light shade of pink as well. A small chuckle escapes Matt's lips.

"No need." He answers.

Matt stretches shortly, before he gets off the couch, a small yawn escaping his lips. "I'll just grab a shower. You can just go back to sleep for a while." He adds, to which Foggy simply nods. He knows Matt's heightened senses will pick it up, so no need to apologize. Matt leaves the living room shortly after and as he enters the bathroom, he closes the door behind him. He takes a quick shower under the not quite warm water. It usually takes a very long time to get to a nice temperature, and Matt doesn't feel like waiting for that today.

He leaves the bathroom shortly after and moves to the bedroom to find a suit for the day. A light grey one, a white shirt and a blue and white striped tie. He hears the blanket rustle in the living room, as Foggy moves around slightly on the couch. He listens shortly, to confirm that Foggy is in fact still asleep. Matt quickly changes into the well tailored suit and ties the tie around his neck as best as possible. He lastly puts on the red glasses and leaves the bedroom to wake up Foggy. Not before quickly fixing his hair, though. He shakes Foggy's shoulder softly, who simply slaps away his hand. Matt can't help but laugh.

"Foggy, get your ass of my couch. We need to go to work." He says with a smirk. A sigh escapes Foggy's lips, as he turns his back to him.

"Fog." Matt says, poking him in the ribs and Foggy jumps lightly as he does.

"Nooo." He mumbles into the couch. Matt shakes his head shortly.

"If you don't get your ass of my couch, I will personally lift you of off it." He then says, crossing his arms.

A small laugh escapes Foggy's lips. "There is no way in hell that you'll be able to carry me." He answers, not believing that Matt would ever be able to carry him.

"Is that a challenge?" Matt asks, while raising an eyebrow.

Foggy shakes his head shortly, as he sits up. A yawn escapes his lips and he stretches slightly.

"What about breakfast?" Foggy asks. Matt shrugs lightly at that.

"We can bring some to the office, I guess. Karen will probably need it as well. Can you text her?" Matt then says, as he pulls on his shoes.

"How is my hair and tie, by the way?" He asks.

"You already know that, you ass." Foggy answers, as he finally rises to his feet.

"I honestly don't." Matt says with an innocent shrug. Foggy shakes his head shortly.

"Ass." He comments, as he adjusts Matt's tie slightly. Matt doesn't need it, though. He could easily fix it himself. But, he enjoys these little things and having Foggy do it, just feels right somehow.

"You're welcome." Foggy adds, pulling on his own shoes as well. And as Foggy turns his back to Matt to put on his shoes, a slightly goofy smile finds its way to Matt's lips.

Foggy texts Karen on the way out of the door, with a quick "We're bringing food. Don't worry, be happy" And some kind of funny emoji. The two of them walk down the street, Matt's hand on Foggy's forearm and cane packed away in his pocket. They get to a grocery store shortly after, where they enter. Foggy grabs a basket at the entrance and they walk towards the bread isle, where they pick out a bread. They pick up some butter and jam as well. On their way to the checkout, Foggy quickly grabs some peanut butter, which makes Matt smile shortly.

"Did we get everything?" Matt asks. A slight chuckle escapes Foggy's lips.

"Is it impossible to be sneaky around you?" Foggy answers with a question, while shortly shaking his head.

"I guess it is." Matt answers. They get to the check out shortly after and pay for the food. Their journey towards the office then continues.

They arrive at the office a few minutes later. Already before they enter the building, Matt can tell that Karen isn't there, which kind of surprises him. They are late and she's usually there before them, even when they arrive on time. He furrows his brow shortly.

"Karen isn't here yet." He states. Foggy looks at him, a bit confused.

"Sorry, what?" He asks, as they enter the building.

"She's usually here before us, even if we actually arrive on time. And, she isn't here." He elaborates.

Foggy shrugs shortly. "She might just be late. Relax, Matt." Foggy says, giving his friend's arm a gently squeeze. Matt nods shortly, still not able to shake the worry, though. The two of them enter the office and set the small table for breakfast, as they wait for Karen to arrive as well.

Karen arrives about 15 minutes later. She's a bit of breath. Probably from running all the way over.

"God. I'm so, so sorry I'm late." She says, as she tries to catch her breath. A small, relieved sigh escapes Matt's lips, as he realizes that nothing's wrong.

"No, no. It's okay." Both Foggy and Matt quickly says. Karen pulls of her coat and drapes it over her chair, as the three of them sit down for a simple breakfast and some coffee. It's these times, that they especially enjoy to spend together. Eating in silence, not awkward, though. Just comfortable and nice. They could do this every day and still not get tired of spending so much time with each other. However, work is calling and they have to start their day soon. The three of them help each other clean up after the small meal, before Karen and Foggy goes to work and Matt leaves the two of them. Friday. It's just until Monday, he can handle it.


	14. Foggy likes Karen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter. Sorry it's a bit late. I hope you guys enjoy

Karen had asked Matt to join Foggy and her that night at her place. Matt had declined, because he figured they'd want some alone time. He's pretty sure that Foggy likes Karen. The way his heart beats around her, is different from when he's around Matt. It hurts every time he thinks about it, but he figures, that he'll have to accept it if Foggy wants to be happy.

Matt enters his apartment shortly after leaving the office and decides to sit down on his couch with a beer. He really doesn't have much to do, now that he can't go to work and it's still too early to go to out in his suit. He ends up sitting around for awhile, not really knowing what the hell to do. He ends up leaving for his dad's old boxer gym after an amount of time, because he can't handle the amount of thoughts flooding his mind at the moment. He changes into a pair of grey sweatpants and an old t-shirt. He pulls on a sweatshirt, before he leaves for the gym.

He arrives after a short walk and pays the janitor to keep the gym open for an hour for him. When he is finally alone, he puts his glasses down and quickly binds the bandages around his hands. He trains for a while, drawing a small amount of sweat onto his forehead. He knows, that he shouldn't train yet, but he needs to get his mind of Foggy and Karen. He's convinced, that something is happening between them and there's nothing he can do to change that Foggy doesn't like him the way he likes him. After an hour, the janitor shows up again and Matt leaves, returning to the loud, annoying silence of his apartment. He kind of feels like, if he decides to go on a vigilante spree right now, he might end up killing someone in utter annoyance and agony, which scares him a lot. He decides to meditate, seeing as it usually helps him calm down. But he can't focus. He hasn't really thought about Foggy and Karen before, but it started when he got back home after the breakfast in the office. Of course it had been there before, but it wasn't until today, when he heard Foggy's heartbeat change just after he left the office, that he fully realized that Foggy is in fact in love with Karen.

Foggy and Karen arrives at Karen's place at around six after work. The two of them are pretty tired from a tough day at the office. They immediately get something to eat from Karen's fridge and a bunch of different bottles with alcoholic content. They both need it. The two of them sit down on the couch together,  just talking, drinking, eating. However, Foggy seems a bit distant most of the time. After a couple of hours, Foggy decides to text Matt. "Hey, Bud. Aren't you coming over? We miss you." And receives an answer shortly after. "Hey, Fog. Sorry, I'm calling it an early night. I hope you guys have fun." A disappointed sigh escapes Foggy's lips and he decides upon not answering. He really wishes Matt was here, but he seems like he doesn't want to be around Foggy and Karen that much anymore. Sure, they've been around lately, but it doesn't seem like Matt wants them there.  Karen tries to cheer him up with ice cream and beer, but it doesn't seem to work. Foggy misses his friend and he just wants to be around him more. Like before, when Matt wasn't going on vigilante sprees and things weren't complicated. After a while, Foggy speaks up.

"Why doesn't he want to be around us anymore? He is pushing us away." He asks. Karen shrugs softly.

"Oh, I don't know Foggy. Believe me, I wish I did. But, I think he's just being Matt Murdock." She answers, gently padding his shoulder. The two of them return to watching their shitty TV show in silence. Foggy really feel like leaving, but he stays put on Karen's couch with a blanket draped around his shoulders.

As the clock rounds 11pm, he decides it's acceptable to leave. Karen looks at him, as he gets up from the couch.

"I'm gonna go now. I'm so drained." He says with a smirk, which doesn't quite reach his eyes. Sure, he's drained. But, it's not physically. He feels like shit and really doesn't get why.

He receives a short nod from Karen, who quickly hugs him afterwards. "Goodnight, Foggy. Sleep tight." She says with a caring smile.

"Yeah. You too." He answers. He finds his way out and walks towards his own apartment building. He feels like screaming on the top of his lungs and maybe punch a few walls. However, he doesn't. He simply walks straight home.

When Foggy arrives to the loneliness of his apartment, he immediately regrets his decision on going home. The silence feels like it's choking him. He knows that he won't be able to sleep in worry of Matt. Sure, he texted him and said that he was going to bed early. But, he could have just texted that and then gone out anyway. Foggy puts some music on with a sigh and sits down on the couch. He doesn't do much else than that, though. He just sits and listens to the music and tries to focus on something else than Matt fucking Murdock. He hates the way their relationship has changed. Not the confessions about how they feel about each other, but how they fight so easily and how Matt can convince Foggy to pick him up at some abandoned warehouse late at night because he's hurt. He misses the old Matt Murdock. The one he fell in love with in college. He knows people change, but not this way. This Matt? Foggy doesn't know this Matt and if things gets worse, he's not sure he wants him in his life anymore. He can't stand worrying about a reckless man anymore. Matt doesn't care whether he lives or dies. And it hurts... It really hurts.


	15. It's shit o'clock in the morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next one. I think this might be one of the last chapters in this fanfic and I would love to hear you guys' opinion on it!

He was angry, sad. He felt like the whole world  was crumbling around him. He always pushed the idea of Matt getting hurt away. He tried so hard not to think about him. But, like a couple of other times, his thoughts had started racing through his mind. There was nothing he could do to stop it, really. In the end, he had a scenario of Matt getting killed playing in his mind. He had curled up on the couch, hyperventilating slightly. He wanted to call Matt, to know if he's okay. But, he can't. Matt is either out on one of his vigilante sprees or sleeping and either way, he can't disturb him. Foggy had fallen asleep on the couch, a mess of feelings.

 

He wakes up the next morning, curled into a small ball on the couch. He is awoken by a soft knock on his living room window. Outside, on the fire escape a very familiar figure stands. It's Matt. Not in his daredevil suit, though. A simple pair of pants and a hoodie. The hood covers his face, but Foggy is 100% sure, that it is in fact him. Foggy gets up from his couch, scratching the back of his neck slightly. He really doesn't get why Matt didn't just use  the freaking door, but then again, the roof is probably a lot quicker. He opens the window shortly after and Matt slips inside.

"You look a mess." Matt says as a sigh escapes Foggy's lips.

"Thanks, man." He says jokingly, as he closes the window behind Matt.

"Why didn't you just use the stairs?" Foggy asks, crossing his arms. Matt shrugs.

"It was faster and I had to talk to you, before I got to talk myself out of doing it." He answers, smirking shortly.

"Right.." Foggy says, still not quite getting it, but motioning for Matt to go on. He knows that he can't see the gesture, but he figures his senses will pick it up anyway.

"I know... That you and Karen have been spending a lot of time together lately and I've mostly tried to stay away, because you guys seem happy together and I don't want to get in between you two..." Matt trails of, not really knowing how to continue. Although, before Foggy can answer, Matt continues.

"I want you to be happy and I want Karen to be happy. You guys are perfect for each other.  You deserve each other. And, don't try to tell me, that you don't like her, because your heartbeat changes when you guys are alone together." He adds.

Foggy blinks a couple of times, not really knowing what to say. "So, basically, you're saying that I'm in love with Karen and that you want us to be together?" Foggy asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah. I guess." Matt says with a shrug, suddenly feeling a bit stupid.

Foggy breaks out into a laugh, shaking his head lightly. "I'm not in love with her, Matt." He says while still laughing.

"What?" Matt says, totally confused. "But.... Your heartbeat changes whenever I leave..." Matt states.

Foggy clears his throat shortly. "You gotta stop using your crazy abilities around me, Matt." He says, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink. This is really a subject that he feels they shouldn't discuss.

"But, if it's not Karen... Then who?" Matt asks, even more confused than he was before. A sigh escapes Foggy's lips.

"Look, I gotta get ready for the day, Matt. I can't..." He's cut off by Matt's lips, who seems to have realized who really makes Foggy's heartbeat change. Foggy is quite surprised and really doesn't know how to handle this situation. Although, he carefully ends up kissing him back.

After a couple of kisses, and an embarrassed chuckle from Foggy, the two of them hear the sound of Karen softly clearing her throat behind them. Matt had heard her coming, but he really didn't care.

"Good morning?" Foggy tries, a slight blush creeping onto his cheeks.

"Hey Karen." Matt says, stepping away from Foggy carefully.

"Finally." She says with a relieved sigh, earning a confused look from both Matt and Foggy.

"What?" They ask synchronized.

"You guys are so fucking stupid. Both of you have literally talked to me about the other more than once and you haven't had the balls to do any fucking thing about it before now." She says, with a light shake of her head and a small chuckle.

"Well, at least it wasn't me who showed up at shit o'clock in the morning to give someone my blessing." Foggy says, a light chuckle escaping his lips.

"What?" It's Karen's turn to ask this time.

"He literally showed up out of nowhere and said that we were perfect for each other and that we should totally date." Foggy ads, now laughing.

Karen laughs too and Matt stands there, in Foggy's living room, lightly scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Well, now that you guys finally made out, you two should totally spend this evening going out on a date." Karen notes.

"I just came by to see how you were doing, Foggy. But I think I know. Have fun." She says with a mischievous wink, as she leaves the two of them again.

 

They just stand there for a while, not really knowing what to say or do. Foggy clears his throat shortly after.

"So, what you said in the diner... the other morning... Is it really true?" He asks carefully. Matt nods.

"Of course it is." He answers with a gentle smirk.

"Wow..." Is all Foggy can say, which earns a small, sad chuckle from Matt.

"I really thought that you liked Karen. Or hoped, she would be much better for you than I ever will be."  He mumbles.

Foggy grabs the sides of Matt's face tightly. "Don't you dare, Matt. Shut up." He says, a small amount of anger bubbling inside of him, not wanting to hear words like these leave his lips.

Their faces are simply a few centimeters apart, when Matt whispers gently "Make me."

And so, he does. Foggy kisses him with a passion, that Matt's pretty sure he has never experienced before. It leaves him breathless and wanting more of those gorgeous lips that he has been imagining for quite some time now. Maybe they should go out on an actual date and figure out what the hell they are gonna call themselves now. Clearly, they aren't 'just friends' anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this some time after this chapter was published, this probably isn't important. But, I have exams coming up tomorrow and the day after that, so I likely won't post the next chapter before Wednesday or Thursday. I hope you understand. c:


	16. He might be dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It has been a couple of rough weeks. I'm sorry for not posting at all and I really hope this chapter will make it up to you. Thanks for the hits, comments and kudos, it means the world to me. I hope you enjoy. c:

Matt and Foggy did go out that evening. They had a lot of fun, going to a small restaurant in Hell's Kitchen all dressed up. After a while, they ended up at Matt's place and passed out on the couch, having had a lot of fun and maybe a bit too much alcohol as well.

 

Foggy wakes up on the couch the next morning, alone. And quickly gets the feeling that something is very much wrong.

"Matt?" He asks, but receives no answer. He figures he might have just gone for a walk, but it's still early and he knows that, that's not it. He knows exactly where he has gone, or at least why and it makes him really fucking scared, that he isn't back yet. He finds his phone in his pocket and goes through his last phone calls and finds the phone number that Matt called him from the other day. A sigh escapes his lips, as he tries to calm himself down just a bit. "Everything is okay, dude." He mumbles to himself. Though, not really convinced at all. He dials the number and waits for the line to be picked up, but it goes straight to voicemail. "Fuck. Fuck FUCK!" He ends up shouting, when he realizes that Matt is probably either knee deep in criminals or even worse... Dead. He calls Karen shortly after, thinking that she might be the only person he can trust right now. The line is picked up shortly after

"Karen" He says, a bit out of breath.

"Foggy, are you okay?" She asks worriedly.

A sigh escapes Foggy's lips. "No... I'm not. It's Matt. I need you to come over." He says

"Foggy, what's going on?" She asks

"I can't tell you right now. I just need you to come over. I'm at Matt's" He answers, as he hangs up.

He tries really hard to keep his shit together, to keep breathing, to not panic. He doesn't realize how long it's been, until there's a knock on the door and Karen bursts inside without waiting for anyone to open.

"Foggy?" She asks carefully, as she slips out of her shoes.

"Living room" He answers, his voice shaking slightly.

Karen pulls of her coat quickly as she rounds the corner of the living room, to find Foggy sitting on the couch, face in hands and breathing heavily. She thinks he might start crying soon.

"Hey, hey. What's going on?" She asks, as she sits down on the couch.

"I don't know where to start." He murmurs, as she gently pats his back.

"It's okay. Just tell me whatever I need to know." She says softly.

"I promised him not to tell anyone... But, I'm scared he might have gotten hurt really badly, Karen." He starts, a single tear finding its way down his face, as he carefully looks at her.

"Foggy... Please, if Matt is in danger or hurt, you need to tell me." She says with a short smirk.

Foggy nods. "I know... I know..." He trails of, before continuing:

"Let's say that, if it was possible, that he was something more than he comes off as at work and may or may not get in trouble a lot. Let's say that his other senses where... heightened. Let's say that he had gotten hurt pretty bad earlier this week and I had to pick him up at some abandoned warehouse at the dock because some of Fisk's old men had decided to tie him up and beat him... And now he had gone out again, because no one goes for a walk at 5am on a Saturday morning without telling whoever is staying..." He rambles.

Karen blinks for a second, not really knowing what to say. "What are you trying to say, exactly?" She asks confused, although having a  slight idea and she does not like it at all.

"I can't really tell you anything about it. I just know that he might have gotten himself into trouble last night. Maybe even gotten himself...." He trails of, not being able to say it aloud.

"Killed?" She asks. She's more worried now, than when she didn't know what was going on.

Foggy nods. "Yeah..." He really hopes that is not what happened, but the thought has crossed his mind a couple of times.

"So. What you are trying to say, without saying it, is that Matt is knee deep in shit?" She asks, raising an eyebrow.

Foggy nods shortly. "Yeah. And I need your help to find him." He ads carefully.

Karen shakes her head softly. "We have to call the police, Foggy." She says, giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"No. We don't. We can't. They'll arrest him." Foggy says, pulling his knees to his chest.

"Foggy. I need more. I can't just go looking for a blind man somewhere." She answers softly. She really does want to help, but she also don't want to get caught in the middle of whatever Matt is doing.

"Daredevil? You remember him, right? Let's say that Matt knows him really well and might be in trouble because of him." Foggy says. He can't tell her and he hopes this explanation will do.

She nods shortly, a sigh escaping her lips. "Fine, I'll help. But, just the two of us looking trough  Hell's Kitchen is like a needle in a haystack." She says, the task seeming quite impossible.

"I know. I've got a few people we can talk to. It's not much, but I figured it might be someone working for Fisk again." He says with a shrug. It might be the same place as last time or at least close to this. He really hopes it will be. Otherwise, he has no idea where to look.

"Good. Do you think you know where he'll be?" She asks, pulling her coat on again. She still doesn't quite get why and how Matt knows Dardevil or how he has gotten himself into this kind of trouble, but she figures now isn't the time to ask about it.

"Maybe... I don't know. I figured they might have taken him to the same place. Or, at least nearby. However, I am not sure at all." He says with a shrug. He really fucking hopes so. He's just clinging onto hope right now. Hope, that they'll be able to find Matt. Hope that he won't be dead.

"Alright, well. Call these people that you know and let's find your boyfriend, okay?" She asks, trying to lighten the mood just a bit.

"Yeah, right. 'Cause we're actually in a relationship." Foggy answers with a small smirk, as he picks up his phone and starts by calling Claire.

He quickly explains the situation and Claire agrees to help. He calls a few other contacts, a few old colleagues from Landman and Zack and some old friends from college. It's not a huge group of people, but they should be enough to help Matt if he's around the same place Foggy saw him last. His old colleagues weren't really that crazy about bending the law, but all of them really liked Matt, which made them say yes anyway.

The small group of 7 people meet each other at the old harbor about 15 minutes later. Foggy's slightly out of breath from panic. He really just wants Matt to be safe. He's not even angry, he's just sad, scared and panicking.

"Do we have anything to go by?" Claire is the first person to break the silence.

Foggy shrugs, before taking a mouth full of air. "I don't know... I found him down here a couple of days ago, after someone had beat the shit out of him." He says, as a shaky breath leaves his lips.

The rest of the group nods shortly. "Now, he knows the Devil of Hell's Kitchen personally, so who we'll find might be him, I assume?" Claire asks, trying to assist Foggy.

Foggy nods shortly. "Yeah, might be. If so, please don't remove his masks. I've been told that he'd like to stay anonymous and we're here to help, not make things worse. Now, if we find the devil here, I'm sure he'll be able to help us find Matt, but we need to be careful, none of us needs to get hurt." He ads quickly.

"But, what if we find Daredevil dead somewhere, what are we supposed?" An old friend from Columbia asks.

Foggy thinks for a second, swallowing hard. "I don't know. I guess you should call me or Claire, as we might know Matt a bit better than you guys." He answers, turning to Karen. "No offense, of course." He adds with a quick smirk.

Karen nods shortly, already knowing this to be true. "None taken... Right, I guess we should spread out in groups of 2, then?" She asks, as going alone might not be the best idea.

The rest of the group agrees, to which Foggy ads. "Seeing as we are seven people, I'll go alone." Karen is about to protest, but he simply shakes his head. "I'm gonna be fine, I've been here before, after all." He says.

"Well, let's get going, then. Karen, with me?" Claire asks, to which Karen silently agrees and starts walking with her, searching  for either Matt or The Devil of Hell's Kitchen. Or both.

Foggy leaves the rest of the group shortly after, letting them split up and start searching as well. He attempts to call Matt again, but gets no answer. "Fuck." He curses under his breath, as he searches through the old building he had found Matt in the last time.

The soft sound of footsteps against the cement floor, makes him freeze. He is about to turn around, when he suddenly feels a hard blow against the back of his head and the last thing he feels before passing out from the throbbing pain in the back of his head, is his body hitting the cold cement floor underneath his feet.  


End file.
